Eternity
by kensa
Summary: Endless Night that shines down upon Eternity. Two meet to become One. Tomorrow brings only heart's Desire.


Eternity

Multi-Verse X-over

By Kensa

Disclaimer: 

Yeah, one of these again. I know it's highly unlikely that I'd be sued, but with my luck I shouldn't take any risks. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own…. Ahh, hell you get the idea.

ForeWard:

            This be my pathetic attempt to fill the void Ranmafan1 left. Well it keeps me busy while I pass eternity waiting for "Pursuing A New Path" to be updated. Heh. Anyways, enjoy.

It was another bad day. It was filled with nothing but failure as usual. It was no surprise. Every day it was the same shit, time after time after time. 

It was filled with shallow optimism. A little spark of hope. Like the damned dying and praying to the Kami for help only to laughed at as death came to them. Like Kiiechi actually having the balls to pick up Belldandy and run to his bedroom to ravish her until she passes out with pleasure. A snowballs chance in hell was what she was destined for.

It was another brilliant plan. So devious and despicable, it even gave her the shivers. Her over all goal was to drive the three goddess's in a deep pit of depression and fear. To utterly defeat them into submission. To have them praying for their own salvation. Yes, it was evil, but necessary.

She was going to go all out. She wanted no mistake of being defeated. She needed to finish the goddess's off once and for all. She hated the constant reminder that she has failed time after time against the goddess's. Not to mention that upstart mortal that they lived with. 

Besides it was her last chance. Her last chance to finish her mission. As an agent of Nifelhelm, she was assigned her mission due to previous encounters with the sisters. But, Hild was now getting tired of all her failures. It was do or die.

But as her life went, it was yet another disaster. Her last ditch plan was a bust. Her most evilest plan to date was working fine until her luck ran out.

Her plan was simple enough. She usually with plans that were on a grand scale. This time it was divide and conquer. Simple and efficient through history texts. 

She went out and started her plan with making it as inconspicuous as possible. She inter grated her plan into the daily lives off the Norns and Kiiechi. Simple little tweaks for the past few days. Little stuff that wasn't noticeable, and that were all leading up to today.

First she let Kiiechi and Belldandy go to school as usual. It made her targets split into two groups. One at Nekomi Tech, and the other at the temple. Now she only had two people to deal with at a time, not all four at once.

Her second part of her plan was to take out Urd and Skuld. They were the least treat to her. But she had to do it with caution. It was uncanny how the sisters felt when another was in danger. She did not need all three on alert.

So for the past few days she had gotten ready for Urd. Urd was a pain. She had a annoying tendency to luck out. So she just took her out with her favorite past time, besides trying to get Belldandy and Kiiechi in the sack, Saki and more Saki. 

She had found out that the temple had Saki delivered every other day. It was necessary for Urd. So there was a delivery of Saki from a local bar sent to the temple for Urd. So she just added a little something to the Saki that had been delivered that day. 

The Saki was a new brand. Urd was used to a constant type of brand of Saki, so having the bar lie and say they ran out of Urd's favorite was no biggie. The bar had then offered her double the usual amount of Saki, for the same price, but a different brand instead of her usual. Urd loved Saki, so double the Saki was too great to say no to. It was a new Saki brand with a distinct flavor. The flavor also hid the small doses of a magic potion that she had inserted into them.

The potion was in small doses in each bottle. Not enough to tip off the goddess, but enough that over time the of culmination of the doses were strong enough to take effect. It would work slowly enough that the goddess would think it was just strong Saki. Also the potion was nothing dangerous or deadly, just evil.

The plan doesn't sound evil, it sounds plain ridiculous at first. It would make Urd have an urge to watch a foreign TV show, Specifically from America. But it was the TV program that was evil. Urd would know true evil as she watched the TV program on an alcoholic idled mind. It would slowly entice the goddess, than it would ensnare her as she realized it was too late to escape. It would make her suffocate in her own fear and depression as the show she watched was registered in her mind. It would rot her mind into madness. It would make her fear as she never had before. The show involved a big purple dinosaur named Barney.

BBbbbRRRRRRrrrr!!!! Mara shivered as she remembered the Horror.

If only she could be there when Urd would meet her destruction. The look on her face would make her feel all warm and tingly all over. It would melt her ice cold heart in and orgasm of pure happiness. That would be the end of Urd.

After dispatching of Urd, she would take care of Skuld who The youngest of the goddess's. She was no threat, but it would be a hard task to get her away from her gadgets. All her gadgets had a demon sensor installed within them to go off when a demon was in the viscidity. But as Urd, Skuld had her Achilles ankle. 

Skuld loved ice scream like Urd to Saki. There was no other way to explain it. Nor was there a need to after seeing Skuld attack the frozen treat. So a simple ice cream eating contest at a local ice cream shop would suffice.

It was simple to get her. All she had to do was keep her busy as she eat her ice scream, and slowly trap her. Skuld would be to busy attacking her desert to notice a trap being set up around her. It was a simple plan that involved time spells and a magical cage strong enough to hold a goddess but in no way harm her. The cage would let Skuld be sensed by her sisters, while not putting her in danger. The time spell would let that particular area be effected any way she wanted it to. 

As Skuld would begin her quest to eat the shop into bankruptcy, Mara would activate the magic cage. Skuld would ignore this in favor of her ice cream, besides it would show no harm towards her. As she ate, the time spell would be put upon the shielded area. The ice cream she ate would be refilled constantly, while Skuld would not know how long she was eating. The spell would effect the goddess into thinking she was barely on her first bowl. It would run in a circle from there on. Her sisters would only feel magic in Skuld's area, but as feeling it meant no harm, they would let it be. (The goddess's had felt magic all over Japan, so they knew that not all magic was from another goddess or from a demon that meant them harm.) 

As this would take care of two of the goddess's, she would have only Belldandy to face. Kiiechi was no concern. He was nothing. 

But he was important to her plans. If she wanted to take down Belldandy, Kiiechi would be her weak spot. Only through him would Belldandy fall.

So splitting them apart would be the hardest. It was like they were connected at the hips. Hardly was one seen without the other. But she planned for this. She would incorporate the mortal acquaintances of Belldandy's and Kiiechi's to her cause. Besides the mortals she had in mind already did what she wanted them to do on a daily basis. Every day they were able to momentarily separate Kiiechi and Belldandy.

As she predicted, Belldandy and Kiiechi were separated again by Sayoko and Aoshima. Here was where her plan came into play. Kiiechi would be with Sayoko, and away from Belldandy. He was vulnerable to attack. And only after her plan was put into motion would Belldandy and Kiiechi be reunited.

She would have him ingest a strong love potion from Sayoko. It was strong enough to turn friendly affection into something deeper. And it was undetectable, as it was making already existent feelings stronger and not making fake feelings. Belldandy would not be able to see the truth. Better yet was that Sayoko would be totally oblivious to that. All she would know was that Kiiechi would suddenly give her what she wanted. And to Belldandy, she would just see her love of her life, Kiiechi, be unfaithful to her with her rival.

That would take care of Kiiechi, Belldandy, Skuld and Urd. Her mission would be complete. She would have sent the goddess's and that mortal into a deep pit of fear and depression.

Urd would be incapacitated in her own hell. She would be Drunk and helpless at the mercy of Barny. Her mind would be screaming in fear and agony as she is being tortured with images of evil.

Skuld would be in her special prison. It was innocent at first, until time went on and on. Her body would be getting bigger and bigger as she pigged out. Never knowing what was happening to her as she stuffed her face with ice cream. When the time spell was released, she would know fear. To have Skuld love something so much, only to have her fear and hate it a few hours later, was insidious and ingenious. She would be traumatized for the rest of her life with her image after she came to her senses as she finished eating.

Kiiechi would not be able to do anything in his predicament. He would be as helpless as he was when he first met Urd and had taken her love potion. He would be aware of his actions but would not be in control. He would be crushed as his love saw him with Sayoko and then flee in tears as her heart was broken.

Belldandy would know true despair. Her heart and mind forever scarred as she would see Sayoko and her Kiiechi together. Her heart shattered, and mind torn asunder, she would cry out in anguish as her tears fell. 

That was her plan. She never wanted to be forced to do this. In fact, she went easy on them before, as it was fun hanging around the goddess's. She did not like to be forced to do this.

Maybe it was her feeling of shame that compromised her plan, but what ever it was, it worked in screwing up her plan. She failed. She failed miserably, like a plane going down in smoke and flames.

Her plan went as planned until she got to the Kiiechi and Belldandy point. She never expected her pawn's Sayoko and Aoshima to become distracted. Both of them where distracted by a member of the opposite sex. Too distracted to even try to attempt to break Belldandy and Kiiechi up. 

Even though Aoshima lusted after Belldandy with all his libido, a pretty new face at Nekomi was too good a chance to pass up. Aoshima was known for his sexual conquests over the opposite sex. After his absence from chasing every pretty girl for Belldandy, he sorta gave up on Belldandy subconsciously. He said screw it and went and got laid. 

For Sayoko the same thing could be said. Except for one main difference. Her feelings for Kiiechi were real. Anger and jealously clouds her mind when she sees Kiiechi and Belldandy together, so usually her plans fall through. After her plans usual failure, she would sink into depression. So drowning in self-pity she was approached by a rather handsome guy, who asked her out. Before she could turn him down, he offered her a dinner in an expensive restaurant and a opera. Sayoko loved opera, so when he said that, she agreed. So she took off before Mara's plan could come to fruition.

That was what really irked Mara; she was so close to actually defeating the goddess's that she had been practically celebrating their downfall. Urd and Skuld had been taken care of. All she needed was for Sayoko and Aoshima to separate the two lovers. Once that was done, it would be easy for her to corrupt Kiiechi with her love potion. Just a minute of separation of Belldandy and Kiiechi was all she needed. But her two pawns took off, leaving her to cry out in anguish as her one last chance to crush the goddess's was passed.

Now her last hope of salvation was crushed, and her fate was sealed. She would lose her 1st class Demoness license, at least. Hild would not be pleased with her. To lose to the Norns once again would be embarrassment of not only her self but for all demon kind alike. Her punishment would be severe. 

Now she was currently walking down a long dark corridor. The length and size of the corridor was magnificent. So large and intimidating. Also the darkness only added an extra sense of doom. 

The walk way she was on was carpeted in a blood red material. The cloth was soft and thick. It just screamed wealth with its quality.

The carpet was laid upon black marble. Stone so dark and black it was like walking on a carpet over nothing. The only other spots on the floor were the reflection of light that did not lighten the walkway or ground.

Along the corridor were huge stone pillars made of the same marble as on the floor. The pillars were opposite of each other as they lined both sides of the carpet. Their height were indistinguishable, as there was so little light that one couldn't see past twenty feet ahead of themselves. 

Along the corridor the ground was dark with a hint of light reflected upon it. Pillars large and carpeted floors. It was dark, but for some unkown reason one could still see as they traveled the path.

It was Mara's turn as she nervously walked down the aisle. She was scared of the consequences of her failure. She did not want this to be her last walk to Hild's office. Only the foolish and most idiotic demons  never regularly walked these corridors to see Hild. If she was punished then she would never walk these corridors again. And if she could not walk these corridors then that meant that she was punished.

Usually these corridors made the weak of heart fear each and every step that they took. One would keeping walking until Hild decided that they suffered enough with their fear and anxiety. Only when Hild was ready did the end of the corridors appear and her office was insight.

The time Mara had spent so far walking in the corridor was several days at least. It seemed Hild was not happy with her latest performances. But if Hild was hoping to make her sweat enough to break her, then she had another thing coming. Mara knew that she had failed so she would hold her head up high and meet her fate. 

            "Humph. Hild I have nothing to be afraid of. I know that I will be punished so trying to break me up now is a waste of time. So hurry up and quit the dramatics." Mara called out with all the strength she could muster.

            Mara had come to a complete stop and was now addressing the air above her head. She was probably going got get it for this , but since she was already buried, then it didn't matter how  deep the hole was. She was not going down quietly, peacefully  or obediently.

            "Ha Ho Ho Ho Ho!!'' Laughter bombarded her from the surrounding's.

            "Mara, Mara, Mara. Shame on you, speaking to me like that. You should watch your mouth. But, still, you are proud and defiant till the end. Disrespectful and rude, but non the less brave. Or perhaps foolish." Hild's voice called out.

            As Mara listened to Hild's voice all around her, she stood still. She really didn't want to push Hild too far, she did want to still enjoy some minute's of life still. So she waited quietly until Hild finished speaking.

            As Hild's voice faded away into a whisper, the surroundings around her changed. The hall away disappeared and gave way to a room. It was Hild's office waiting room. 

            The room was quite impressive. It was like the lobby of a five star hotel from the early twentieth centaury. Lavish and large. But still it was impressive.

            Even thought this may have been Nifelhelm, there was no need to not have a taste. That was what she most liked about being a demon. She did not make strict rules or guidelines to follow. This room was a favorite of hers that was what she was reminded of when she saw it again. Sort of like saying good bye.

            Suddenly doors on the far end of the room creaked open. The wide double doors were huge and made of the finest metal and gold. That was what Hild liked most about her offices. Extravagance. It intimidated most of those that came to see her.

            Sighing one last time, Mara went into the opened doors. 

            As she entered the room was suddenly opposing. It was something in between a CEO's office and a Throne room. Large and spectacular. Extravagance was just the beginning to describing the room. 

            Circular and dark lighted. Walls that formed into the endless ceiling that portrayed the darkest depths of hell. The view was only open to those that saw only their fears. Since Mara was not afraid all she saw was nothing. That was a first for Hild's office.

            The floor was liquid. Liquid that was not water but still translucent. Under the water there could be seen an endless ocean of molten lava that shined an eerie purple. The floor was quite amazing to behold.

            The walls were curtains of blackness. Nothing could be seen but it could be sensed. Sensed in a part that was supernatural. It was the walls that made Mara fear of falling into, not the liquid beneath her feet. The walls were emitting a feeling of total destruction and nothingness. 

            And in the middle of all this was a levitating throne that was connected on both sides by a desk. Steps of blue flames lead up to a platform made of black flames. On either side of the throne on the desk was a holographic computer screen. High tech style layered in a nightmarish beauty. Breath taking it was but still fearsome to behold.

            And then there was Hild.

            Mara felt a quick moment of fear take a hold of her. Hild was sitting in her throne watching her come forward. Hild's beauty was staggering and very intimidating. Her presence screamed danger and destruction with seductiveness. Her eyes focused as if seeing her soul from them. Shuddering briefly, Mara quickly composed herself.

            Stepping unto the black flames she halted and waited until Hild started this meeting.

            Hild stared at Mara, the earlier amusement was now gone. Her vestige now displaying seriousness. It was time to take care of business.

            "Mara, Mara, Mara. What a disgrace and shame you are to Nifelhelm. Failing countless times repeatedly against the Norns and a mortal. Making my daughter Urd seem a better Demoness then you by your own actions. A goddess doing more harm to their charge than a Demoness. Ridiculously insulting to all of Nifelhelm, and myself."

            "Your highness, get this over with." Mara bristled.

            "Oh. You dare speak to me in that manor. Do you really think that you can't be harmed more than your punishment. You think that since your screwed you will go out in  a bang. Heh. Think again. I will not allow you that honor. There are a million things I can do that are worse than your little mind can comprehend. Imagine what I can do and times it by a billion will only be a fraction of what I can do." Hild replied coldly.

            As Hild spoke Mara slowly drained of all her bravado. As Hild finished, Mara was scared shitless, but still she somehow felt strong enough to hold out in her defiance. Not breaking down into crying apologies on bended knees, Mara stared at Hild with all her being. She did not want to go down in a pathetic display.

            "Well, you still defy me. Stare at me with all your being, holding tightly onto your fear. Good. Then all is not lost. You are not a total waste nor a lost. You have guts, Perfect for your assignment." Hild Quipped.

            Surprised by the turn of events Mara was stunned.

            "What do I need guts for, especially against the Norns and Kiiechi." Mara repied dumbly.

            "Not that assignment. Your new assignment." Hild responded.

            "Whaa? New assignment!?" Mara cried out.

            "Yes, your last chance to show your usefulness. One more chance that is more than enough of a punishment for you. It will be impossible. But if you want to live, you have no choice but to accept this and finish this assignment." Hild said coldly.

            Mara was shocked yet again. The past events shocked her, but the latest developments almost made her faint in front of Hild. She was going to get one more chance to prove herself. One more chance to live.

            "But, what is my assignment?" Mara asked from within her shock.

            "You'll see. Ho ho ho ho ho ho!!" Hild laughed.

            As Hild broke into laughs that chilled Mara's soul and reminded her of Urd's laugh, she sent Mara back to Midgard. 

Mara was only able to register Hild's laugh before her sights blurred into a new scenery. She was no longer in Hild's office. So she immediately let out her breath.

Releasing her breath she also let go of her fear. All that pent up fear rushed out her in a sudden movement. She feel own onto her knees, shaking and sweating violently.

Trying to get her self in order she was surprised by the sudden appearance of a book that fell open right before her. Pages turning quickly till it stopped at a precise page. Hild's book which explained her next assignment. What was strange was that it was a book not a folder. A big book too.

"Shit. Its going to be a bitch to read." Mara complained to herself.

Gingerly she picked up the book. She was quite surprised by what she read. She almost cursed out loud and call Hild a fucking bitch that deserved to be married to Kami-Sama.

Dear Mara,

            You have been given a second and final chance to prove yourself  useful. Your past actions have deemed you pathetically inept at your station of Demoness first class- unrestricted. You have disgraced demon kind to be the joke of Asgard. 

            Gods and goddess's have sent their condolences to Nifelhelm. By right you should be dead at my hands, but I have some pity for you. After all, you have made my daughter out to be a great Demoness compared to you.

            For this assignment, you will be given the impossible. You will make the god's and goddess's regret ever sending flowers and their condolence letters to us. You shall hit them were they hurt the most. 

            You next assignment shall have five targets. Five avatars who stand for major gods and goddess's. You are given the task of converting these mortals to our ranks for retribution.

            You only have to get one to save your self. Why one you ask? Simple, the five avatars are closely watched by their Kami. You either succeed or die by their hands. This may be your last hope, but this is also your punishment.

            You are on your own. Everything you do will be your own choice. So do anything and everything in your power to succeed. Good luck!

Demon Queen Hild

Hild

P.S. have fun with your last target if you make it there.

            All Mara could do was blink. 

            This was nothing she expected. Yeah she knew it was going to be impossible, but not suicidal. Not this crazy. 

            *Why that bitch. She just wants to pay back those damn Kami. So I'm sent on a suicidal quest. For my failures I'm sent to be killed by the Kami, or worse…..captured. Shit. I bet that bitch is just being vindictive. She doesn't want to get her hands dirty with me. Fucking bitch!"* Mara thought furiously.

            Standing there Mara silently screamed obscenities to Hild, Cursing her luck and the Kami and everything else that she could name. Nothing this bad ever happened to her. It wasn't her goddamn fault she kept repeating in her mind.

            Five minutes later she was still going strong cursing anything and every thing. But she was on her feet now. Deciding to get on with her mission she cursed as she looked around her.

            She was now standing in front of a empty school building. It was night time so she arrived unnoticed. Sighing once again she finished her cursing and ranting to continue her inspections of her surroundings.

            With no one in sight she went back to reading her book. It had mysteriously turned a page without her help. Reading the page she was once again surprised.

            Her first target was A mortal that was strong but a fool. His Kami was also a surprise. But after thinking about it, it kinda made since.

            Target one: Hibiki Ryouga 

Description: Mortal with 3rd class Demon like power. Cursed to be lost for eternity. Also power derived from depression and anger.

Avatar for: Loki, God of Mischief. 1st class, Un-limited. 

Information: CLASSIFIED

            Seeing all that information that was given to her regarding Ryouga Hibiki, Mara wanted to cry. Not because of the assignment. Not because of the target or Kami association. She wanted to cry, because she was given all that, plus information that only gave a name, power, Kami association and picture.

            In all other assignments, Demons and Demoness were given minimum info that included all that and other useful info. Like what they like, favorite color, pet's name and where they lived. But she wasn't even allowed the minimum to complete her task. It was a fucking joke. Like fools gold, fucking useless.

            "I need a drink." She exclaimed to no one.

            Later, as Mara was drowning her sorrows away in a booth at a nearby bar she was re-reading her assignment. It was still the same; she was hoping that she had read it wrong. She was getting drunk so it could happen.

            "Yeah, right." Mara quipped.

            Slamming  another shot down, she looked over it once again. Maybe she had missed something important. Looking closely she realized she had missed something. In fine print at the bottom of the page, it said she had five weeks to complete her mission.

            "Nya ha ha ha! Just fucking great. Only this could happen to me. I should have known." Mara exclaimed with sarcasm.

            Suddenly she felt eyes upon her. Looking around she noticed that the whole bar had stopped what they were doing to look in her direction. Laughing out loud by her self was not a good idea, as it attracted unwanted attention.

            " What are you looking at Assholes. I'll fucking tear out your eyeballs and make you eat them. Then I'll kick your asses and stuff your Saki bottles up your ass if you don't stop staring at me!!" Mara roared at her observers.

            The bar patrons suddenly went back to there previous activities. Even though it was a woman that screamed the threats, there was an air or danger around her that shouted out that she could easily do as she said. The lady in S&M was even scary then some of their wives. Brrrrr.

            Once she was certain that no one else was watching her, Mara immediately went back to drowning her sorrows. Attacking the Saki like there was no tomorrow, she drank and drank. After her twentieth bottle was she finally buzzed.

            Before she was officially drunk she noticed a commotion at the bar. A man was being hassled by other drunken patrons. Even though she was wallowing in self pity, she wanted to see something happen. What better way to help the Saki down then watching someone get their ass beaten down. It reminded her of America's sport of boxing. It made her heart aflutter with all that aggression, violence, blood and teeth bouncing across the mats.

            "Youssh bashturdd, youssh madddee me drrinkss ssplassh….errr,..sppollsshh….fallsssdid. yeahh, fallsssdid. Now youush owes meush aanoootherrrsssshh.URp!"

            "Awww, shut up!! All that I did was to bump you that made you drop you cup. It had no more Saki in it!"

            "YOussh Liieesh, Izza fulssshh. Youssh maddee spillsssh itssh. Seessh the sakiish onnna ish floorsh."

            " Fucking liar, that's your piss, not your Saki that's on the floor."

            "Whhhyssh youssh assshhholzz, ills…illsh kill youshhh!!"

            Mara was quite interested by all this. A handsome young man was being picked on by drunken salary man who was surrounded by his buddies. But the young man held his ground showing no fear. He was also giving those drunks a hard time with his witty comments.

            As the drunk got up after the guys last comment, she decided to intervene. The young man was cute. She could use some company drowning her sorrows.

            "Hey, leave him alone. He's my friend. If you try to give him a hard time, I'll give your asshole a hard time as your Saki bottles will be up there. I warned you once, don't make me follow up on them." Standing up she walked on over to them saying her piece.

            Her eyes looking into the drunks, making him sweat nervously. As he began to look uncertain, she smiled. Not a friendly smile, but a smile that a priest gave to a convict as he is lead to the gas chambers. It instantly stopped the drunken actions cold.

            Seeing as she would get no trouble out of the drunk, she looked up to the young man. He was a Japanese kid, not man. He looked around seventeen years old but handsome with blue eyes and a body that matched his looks.

            "Hey kid lets drink over in my booth." Mara said to the young man.

            Nodding his head the kid gave his consent. Mara seeing this flashed him a killer smile as she turned. Walking back she made sure to sway her hips extra. Maybe she could have some company tonight. Even if he was a little young.

            Sitting down, the two just began to drink. Mara had been trying to find someone to sleep with but now that she did, she was quiet. She didn't know why but it felt right. She sensed that the kid needed to speak first. If not then she could still talk. She had no rush.

            Several minutes went by like this. They just sat and drank their sorrows away. They had all the time in the world to talk. But tonight, for both the Saki was what they needed first before anything else.

            "Thanks for your help; I would have taken care of it though" The kid said.

            *My, my, isn't he proud. But he is young so he would seem so arrogant. But he has the looks and the attitude to get away with it. Not only that, but his body and the way he moves would also suggest he could back that statement up. But, still he can't talk to me like that. Damn. Forget it. I don't need this shit.*

            "No problem. I can tell that you can back that up, but still isn't it nice to get help some time." Mara replied.

            "Help?! Huh, never had none before. So sorry about that." He said.

            "Ehh! No help before now. Are you kidding?" Mara said as an eyebrow went up.

            "Nope. All true. Never happened. So thanks." He replied.

            At that, the kid smiled. A little smile of gratitude was all it was, but it was enough to make Mara blush. A smile that suddenly made her melt.

            *Nani!? This is unheard of. It must be the Saki. My heart feels funny from the Saki. Yeah its all from the Saki. Never would I blush from a single smile. It's the Saki!* Mara thought.

            "Ahh. Its okay. So what brings you here?" She asked trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

            "Life. Why else would we all be here in the Bar?" The kid replied cockily.

            "Heh. Guess your right about that. But how did you get anything to drink. Aren't you kinda young?" Mara shot back.

            "Feh. Been to this place for the past year. Bar tender knows my pops. So he lets me get a drink when ever I want." He replied.

            "Lucky fellow ain't cha?" Mara responded.

            "I guess. So.. um… whatcha here for any how?" He asked.

            "Same as you." Mara said with humor.

            "Eheh. forgot it's a bar." He replied wit a blush.

            *Whoa. He's cute when he's embarrassed. That blush makes him so innocent. I wonder how innocent he is?*

            "So what are you up, to tonight?" She asked.

            "Err, well…." The question only made the guy blush more.

            Mara was about to spring forth her trap to the young man. Her plan was to make a friend then to seduce him while he's drunk. And she gets drunk and laid in one night. So making her move, she was interrupted. 

            "YOU BASTARD!!! YOUR CHEATING ON AKANE!!!ILL KILL YOU!!!!" 

            Suddenly a shout interrupted her companion. Stopping him in mid reply was another young man. Looking over at the man who interrupted them they saw another Japanese kid with a bandanna and umbrella sporting fangs .

            The kid looked like he was ready to burst a vein. A red aura surrounded him as he glared at her pigtailed companion.

            Her companion looked towards the guy an just sighed. Not really giving much heed to the threat surprised her. When she got a death threat she usually took care of that person quickly. All the kid did was sigh, shake his head then slowly stand up facing th interloper.

            "Look P-Chan, I ain't cheating on that tomboy. I'm just drinking with a friend. That's all." Her companion replied.

            "DRINKING WITH A FRIEND?!THAT BLONDE GAIJIN WHORE MUST BE ANOTHER FIANCEE YOU LYING BASTARD.AND DON'T CALL ME PCHAN. DIIEEE!!!!" The other guy roared.

            Suddenly their rude guest became violent. Mara was about to kill the kid when he called her a whore, but his charge took her by surprise. But her companion wasn't surprised. He calmly waited till the fanged kid was mere inches from his face with a fist.

            An inch from her companions face was the first when she was surprised. Her companion tilted his head to the left avoiding the fist. He moved so fast his action was a blur. She blamed the saki.

            Never has she seen a mortal move so fast. He almost moved as fast as she did. Blinking she only watched as the two kids played out their encounter.

            Ranma was having a shitty day. So bad that he needed to relax. So relaxing to for him meant getting drunk as hell. How else could he forget his life for a moment.

            Sneaking off  at midnight from the dojo he went to a local bar. It was near his school. It was where he knew the bar tender. So he could get a drink and still not worry about anyone finding out about his Saotome School of Anything Goes Relaxation Technique. The bar tender knowing his pops, but a deal with Ranma made sure that his pops never found out. He kept his fights away from here and he could get free drinks. 

            His fight causing so much damage in Nermia that constant abuse to the surrounding buildings meant money spent fixing them. Constant abuse usually meant bankruptcy to local businesses. So giving away free Saki instead of getting bankruptcy was a good deal to the bar tender.

            As he dodged P-Chan's fist he quickly thought of a counter to Ryouga's attack. He had to keep in mind that he could not fight him in here, and that he had to make sure that all the people near the fight were keep safe. He really had only one way to stop the fight. He didn't like to use this technique because it made him seem desperate for the victory. But for this occasion he had to do it.

            As soon as the fist was right be side his face he leapt into action. His movements were swift and sure. His strikes accurate and powerful. He had kneed Ryouga in the groin.

            As Ryouga leaned forward from the force of the blow Ranma finished the brief altercation. He used a technique that was efficient enough to end the fight. There was no way Ryouga could not block the blow to his sleeping pressure point on the back of his neck. Ryouga went out like a light.

            "OOOOHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Was what all the male patrons did as they crossed their legs while wincing.

"Whoa." It was the only thing Mara could say.

            Ranma just smirked at her then turned his attention back to the downed pig.

            "Now what shall I do with him." Ranma asked out loud.

            "Just toss him out back. He doesn't deserve our concern or attention." Mara said.

            "Yes, just throw that Idiot out back with the trash. Just pull out his wallet. For disturbing our peace he shall buy rounds for everyone here. Right, boys?" The bartender, Jiro, Yelled.

            "RIGHT!!!!" was the unanimous reply from the bar patrons who cheered.

            Seeing as everyone thought it was a good idea, Ranma complied. Shrugging is shoulders he reached into Ryouga's back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Looking inside he was surprised by the amount Ryouga kept. Smiling a evil little smile Ranma pulled out all his cash and gave the Bar tender several thousand yen. He kept the other 30,000 yen for himself.

            Mara got over her surprise when everyone in the bar cheered for the bar tender's idea. Looking towards Ranma, she was surprised to see him counting money outta of Ryouga's wallet. To her, Ranma didn't seem the type to rob anyone. So she was quite surprised as he chuckled evilly with his smile in place as he took Ryouga out back.

            "Idiot. That's what you get for sprouting all that shit about my friend. But for that 30,000 yen, I forgive ya." Ranma said as he unceremoniously dumped Ryouga in the Alley way back behind the bar. Chuckling he went back into the bar. After all his mother had installed some manners into him. Never keep a lady waiting.

            Heading back in he looked for his new friend. Looking towards the table that he and his guest previously occupied he was disappointed. His blonde lady friend was not there. Sighing he turned towards the bar tender hoping that if he asked him, he would tell him which way she went.

            "Hey kid. Here's a note for ya from that knockout you was with." Was all the bartender said.

            Surprised all Ranma could do was to take the note. He didn't think that she would leave a note behind. He was kinda hoping she would have stayed instead. It wasn't  common to meet beautiful ladies without having them all over him. He thought she would have been cool to hang out with.

Hey Handsome, 

            Sorry I had to go. Maybe next time when I'm here we can have some fun. Later Ranma.

Mara

            "Hey whats this?" Ranma asked as he looked towards Jiro.

            "Chick said she had to run. She asked for me to give this to ya. I gave her your name when she asked, so you don't have to worry about her being a fiancée. Heh." Jiro replied with mirth.

            "Ha. Ha. Funny. Damn. I wouldn't have minded just hanging out with her since she wasn't after me for marriage." Ranma replied.

            "Yeah, she was only after you for a one-nighter." Jiro quipped.

            "Huh?" Ranma asked dumbly.

            Sighing Jiro answered, "Never mind. I'll tell ya when your older boy."

            "Hey, don't call me boy. And what do you mean when ya said I'm older?" Ranma asked.

            "If ya gotta ask, then ya ain't old enough." Jiro shot back to Ranma.

            "Fine, whatever ya say. Just give me another drink" Ranma replied harshly.

            Ramna never liked it when people looked down on him. Just because he can't interact with society that well due to him being raised in the boonies, doesn't mean that he's an idiot. It wasn't his fault, even if it was true.

            As Ranma was heading back towards the alley way Mara had an idea.

            Actually something was nagging at her mind. It was the job description. The picture had that kid's picture in it. The kid that was beat up was the picture of one, Ryouga Hibiki.

            Quickly she asked the bar tender for the kid's name the one she was having a drink with. The kids name was one Ranma Saotome. Writing down a quick message and telling the bar tender to tell Ranma her name and apologies for running out on him she left the bar. She had to find this Hibiki out back to complete the mission.

            *Danm. Only got here and already I have found one of my targets. Yes. This Hibiki Ryouga looks like a Idiot. He gets angry fast and doesn't care about anything but his goal.* Seeing Hibiki rush towards Ranma she was assured of her observations.*Idiots are so easy to trick. Why was he considered so hard to recruit anyways. I mean one look and you can tell that he is a complete moron. So what gives. Oh well, it only makes my job easier.*

            Teleporting in a cloud of sulfuric smoke she appeared on top of the bar roof. On the roof Mara quickly rushed towards the back of the building. Looking down she saw the Hibiki kid still laying where Ranma threw him.

            *Hmm. I'll wake him up. Boy, Ranma sure did a number on him. Ranma. Now that's a looker. Handsome and young plus he was very strong. Too bad I had to get to work. Well, before I go back to Nifelhelm I'll meet him again. Then him and I will have one hell of a night. But back to business.*

            Floating down Mara landed near Ryouga. Looking down at this pathetic piece of mortal she snorted. Why Loki decided to have a weakling as a avatar she wouldn't know. Here Ranma was a normal mortal, and he knocked out this kid easily. Mara viscously kicked Hibiki in his side to wake him up. 

"Wake up you Idiot." Mara called out with contempt.

TWHACK!!!

            "ITEE!!!!" Screamed Ryouga as he Woke up.

            " You awake now Idiot?" Mara asked.

            "What was that?" Snarled Ryouga as he turned towards the speaker.

            For Ryouga this was a ultimate insult. Being kicked when he was asleep then insulted. Whoever did that and said that was going to die by his hands. But as he turned and saw the speaker he almost died of a Nose Bleed.

            "Ack!!!" Ryouga cried out.

            Mara quickly jumped out of the way from a fountain of blood that suddenly erupted from Ryouga's Nose when he faced her. It would seem that her proactive attire was too much for him to handle. Well, who could blame Ryouga when Mara was wearing stuff that was better left in S&M Porno's.

            "Damn what a loser. He's worse than Kiiechi when he sees some skin. Shit. I have a feeling that somehow everything got a little worse. Let's try again." Mara said with contempt.

Quickly and silently Mara summoned a spell into her hands. It was a dark electrical bolt. Lighting arcs raged around the dark ball of energy. Smirking a bit, Mara quickly ordered it to descend onto Ryouga's Limp body on the ground.

            ZAAPPPP!!!

Ryouga's reaction was pretty much the same as before. Well, almost if it did not have the intense and excruciating pain that accompanied him into the waking world. And then there was the addition of the smoke wafting up from his form, and not to mention his smell of burnt pork.         

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee!!" Ryouga screamed.

            "HO HO HO HO HO ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!" Mara laughed.

            It was one of the funniest scenes that Mara had ever witnessed. The loser was up in a flash screaming like a little girl after he was struck by her spell. The wafting smoke and Pork scent in the air just added to the hilarity of the situation.

 "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Ryouga Bellowed.

"Nya Ha Ha Ha Ha! What a riot you are. I was just trying to wake you up." Mara said innocently.

            "You think that waking me up by blasting me with your attack is okay? How dare you think to wake me like that….." Ryouga was beginning to see red again.

            "Yada.Yada.Yada. Stop your Bitching. I am here on business. I am here to …." Mara really did not want to listen to him whine about the injustices of life. But as she was speaking Ryouga got pissed when she interrupted him.

            "Damn You Woman!!! First you attack me when I'm down twice. Now you insult me by interrupting me when I speak!" For some reason this woman made Ryouga enraged. She almost matched Ranma when the Pigtailed Bastard insults him.

            *WHAT!!! This puny little mortal dares to interrupt me. Now he dares to insult me. This little Bastard is lucky he is my assignment or I would have already sent him to the deepest bowels of Nifelhelm to suffer in eternal pain and agony!!!!*

            Letting her anger go she went and sent another energy blast towards Ryouga. That should make him shut up. Also it was to put fear in him. Mara deciding that speaking to the mortal without interruption was going to be difficult. So she went and made him shut up. Besides if he feared her then he would be easier to manipulate. He would make a wish faster and then her Trials would be over quick and easy.

            ZZAAAPPPP!!!!

            Once again Ryouga was fried like the little porker he was. Mara was tired of his pigheadedness. Ryouga ever saw the blast until he realized that was what was hurting him. He fled back into unconsciousness to escape the pain. He never even had a chance to scream in pain.

            THUDD!!!

            "Damn Bastard. He doesn't know when to shut his fucking mouth. Humph. Now I have to wait for his ass to wake up. I am not going through the trouble of waking this ungrateful bastard up twice."

            So Mara just waited for the little Bastard to wake up. It was boring to do so but it was better than helping him up. It also gave her time to think up of a way to have the kid make his wish. Ryouga needed to make his wish before his personal Kami became aware of her presence near Ryouga.

            She wondered how she could even talk to the kid let alone see him this far in the game. She had thought that the kids Kami was carefully observing his avatar. But it was her luck that he was now within her grasp. Now only if the Bastard would co-operate.

            Grinning she found a way to have Ryouga grant his wish without a second thought what so ever. She needed him to wish for the power to do with what ever he wanted. If he did so then he would get his power but with a price. 

            Before she could break into her diabolical laugh she was interrupted. She heard moaning going on below her feet. She looked down to glare at Ryouga. The little Bastard was waking up earlier than she thought. 

            "Aaagghhh! What the Hell happened? I feel as if I were Ranma after Akane beat his ass." Ryouga said as he talked to himself.

            So saying Ryouga slowly got up. He was still fuzzy on what had happened to have him laying on the ground out cold. He was confused on what had happened. And when he is confused he quickly blames it on Ranma. But then again, Ryouga blames Ranma whether it's his fault or not. Like that one time he cursed the sun for rising in the east, which also happened to be the direction he was laying towards as he slept. He awoke when the sun peaked over the horizon disturbing him from a very good dream involving Akane and Ranma-Chan. 

            "Damn Bastard, It must be his fault again!!!" He cried out as he stood straight and tall in a ridiculous pose that was worthy of Genma and Soun.

            "Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! You really are pathetic aren't you?" Mara quipped from behind him.

            "WHAATTT!!" Screaming Ryouga turned towards the voice only to twist too much and end up in the same place as before.

            Giggling Mara watched the loser spin again. He again ended up facing away from her. Smiling Evilly Mara sent a weak energy blast to his ass. The pompous Asshole needed to be taught a lesson in humility. And it was fun to tease the mentally invalids.

            ZAAPPP!!!

"AWWW!!! THAT HURT!!!" Ryouga screamed in anguish as he grabbed his ass with both his hands.

            Since his attacker was striking him from behind like a coward Ryouga felt it was wise to retreat. Yup, it was time to employ his very, own version of the Saotome Final Technique. It had absolutely nothing to do with his sudden fear he told himself. He suddenly bolted forwards hoping to lose himself or his attacker. 

            Running full speed he headed straight for once in his life. He ran straight out of the alley and into a puddle of water that turned him into a pig. Ignoring the curse activating, he kept on running. It would be two hours and three continents later that Ryouga would stop, Curtsey of steel beam lying on the ground. 

            Meanwhile, Mara was staring fore ward into nothingness. Her mind not really able to comprehend what she had just seen. Her target was running away from her, at crossing a puddle of water, he had transformed into a small black Pig. 

            Blinking all she could say was, "What the Fuck!?!"

            YESS!!! That was indeed a teaser of my BIG FIC I am working on. Well hopefully you like it. I mean I made this to quench my thirst for a Mara/Ranma fic. So hopefully it covers that. This is only about 2% of what I have available. Each chapter of this first part of the trilogy should be about 1500 KB's. Yup, you read right, 1,500 Kilo Bytes worth of fic for each chapter. I try to make it perfect. Well this is where One-Shot Wong influences me. Really, Really Big Fics. Heh.

            Why have I released this teaser. Well since my other stories have not been updated I had to post something. And plans for opening my own site have been postponed for the immediate future. Also I have not written in a couple weeks. Life has been hellish for me. Family, Personal, and School Problems all happened. Maybe getting more Reviews might make me try harder to update quicker and frequently. J/K. I will write more when I get the chance, so be patient.

            Eheh.

            Umm, yeah, anyways. I will write the other chapters to this when I have time. Yes it will go on. You know, like until I grow old and grey only to get weird and disappear into the mountains. Or something like that. 

            Yeah….Something like that.

            As the sun settles in the West and Night brings Dreams, Eternal Desires leave me Awake and Restless enough to write this:

            Looking towards tomorrow I see endless Night

            Stars that twinkle past twilight's birth

            Eternity feels like my last breath

            My eyes close for the last time

            Needless Death is my true calling

            Desire to comprehend my past

            Leads to my destiny

            Fate is nothing to me but another obstacle in life

            Surviving the present state of reality

            Dreaming of nothing but living for everything

            The beauty I see before me

            Is nothing to what I feel

            Foolishly I ignore what I know

            Instead I look for the impossible

            For this I know no greater Sin

            Darkness of night greets my sight

            Drawing my first breath of Eternity

            This is my fate and my destiny

            Dreams are another form of reality

            Blissfully I know no more

            For this I know no greater Sin…..

            Ooo….Didja like that, Huh? Yeah I know that was pathetic, but at least I tried. Don't know what I was trying to aim for though. Oh well.

            May Fate and Destiny grant you Endless Night, 

Dreams that turn to Reality,  

Desire's and Lust fulfilled, 

A Kiss of Eternity…..


End file.
